


Sanctuary

by mintyhoney



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyhoney/pseuds/mintyhoney
Summary: Taking place shortly after the events in Chapter 4, Kalim and Jamil begin to feel the shift in their relationship as their days go on. For Kalim, quiet mornings are a reminder that his childhood friend is no longer a part of his day-to-day routine. While a part of him didn’t want to further burden Jamil, another part of him felt like who he thought was his closest companion had started to slip away like sand through his fingers.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	Sanctuary

With how much happened over winter break, it was no surprise that Kalim slept soundly through the night. As the sky changed from deep indigo into delicate purples and blues, daylight slowly filtered through the large white arches of Kalim’s dorm room where he started to stir in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened, unable to shield himself from the room’s growing brightness.

Normally, Jamil would knock on his door to signal it was time to get up. However, this was the fifth morning in a row where Kalim woke up on his own and with no knock beckoning him from his slumber. These quiet mornings have been a reminder that his childhood friend wasn’t a part of his day-to-day routine anymore. While a part of him didn’t want to further burden Jamil, another part of him felt like who he thought was his closest companion had started to slip away like sand through his fingers.

“Good morning Jamil,” Kalim greeted towards the unmoving doorway. He was met with silence.

He decided it was enough idle time sitting in silence and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. Kalim gave his slender body a good stretch with his arms raised above his head, fingers intertwined with each other. His eyes gazed out the window with stunning blue skies reflected in his own red eyes. He wondered if the days always passed this slowly.

* * *

Mornings for Jamil have been a new found bliss. After Kalim declared the two of them to be equal, Jamil took this opportunity to relieve himself of some of the more troublesome daily tasks such as waking Kalim and helping him with his makeup.

The first day Jamil went about his burden-free morning, he had passed by the dorm lounge. While there are normally a few dorm residents to be found, Jamil noticed a familiar silver haired boy in the middle of the other residents, laughing to himself. Upon further observation, Jamil took note how unkempt the dorm leader looked from his bed head down to his wrinkled pants.

“This idiot. He didn’t even bother to brush out his hair and his head wrap is done all wrong. His dorm uniform looks like it’s been crumpled on the floor,” Jamil’s thought to himself, keeping his silent words as sharp as his tongue.

Kalim’s eyes sparkling eyes, no longer clouded by Jamil’s magic, briefly met with his. The joy Kalim expressed in his eyes matched the optimistic smile that was directed towards Jamil.

“Even his eye makeup is incredibly messy. Can’t he do anything right?” he criticized once more to himself as he avoided Kalim’s gaze. Jamil continued on his way to the dorm’s kitchen to prepare breakfast. While he no longer tended to Kalim’s every need, Jamil was still responsible for ensuring the dorm was well fed.

* * *

“Jamil! Let me help with stirring the pot!” offered Kalim.

“Will you be quiet? You are nothing but a nuisance here,” Jamil quickly snapped back.

Turning around, Jamil was met with frightened faces of the first-year dorm residents who were on kitchen duty. Realizing that Kalim was nowhere to be seen, the long-haired boy recomposed himself.

“Disregard what I just said. Please bring these dishes out or the lounge for others to eat,” he commanded, nodding to the fragrant stews and breads plated on dishes to his right.

“O-of course, Vice Dorm Leader!” yelped one of the residents as they followed Jamil’s orders. The residents shuffled their way out of the kitchen, leaving their reliable Vice Dorm Leader alone. As he continued to stir the large metal pot before him, Jamil noticed how much quieter things were now in the kitchen.

“Of course, he wouldn’t step foot here.” He reasoned in his mind, “He never did before Azul and the others showed up.”

Jamil continued to stir in silence until he was ready to plate his own dish and join the others for breakfast.

* * *

The next day, as Jamil makes his same path past the dorm lounge, he noticed Kalim surrounded by other residents. This time he noticed how the leader now had his head wrap on correctly though his hair was still messy. Upon closer observation, Jamil took note that Kalim’s eyes were closed as his makeup was being gently applied by one of the first-years.

“And that’s how you apply eyeshadow Dorm Leader!” the resident commented as he held up a mirror. Kalim’s long eyelashes fluttered open to meet his own reflection.

“Ah thank you so much! It’s perfect!” Kalim said enthusiastically as he flashed another smile and continued to look at himself in awe.

The wine-colored eyeshadow traced his under eyes and gently faded into muted browns across his eyelid. The jet-black eyeliner followed Kalim’s eye shape towards the inner corners of his eyes. It was thicker than how Jamil would normally apply but it still accentuated Kalim’s eyes well.

Jamil gritted his teeth, upping his pace towards the kitchen once more. He couldn’t stand the ruckus over something as simple this basic make up lesson, something Kalim should have been able to do himself years ago. Wanting to take his mind off any negativity, Jamil switched his priorities back to his task to prepare breakfast. With the exception of small indirect encounters such this, his days were mostly peaceful. He had even started to study ahead for the next term’s courses, determined to no longer hold himself back for the sake of his former ‘master’.

* * *

A few days later, the Vice Dorm Leader made his way towards the dorm lounge where tables were surrounded by hungry students reaching for their next serving. Jamil took his place at the end of the table. Taking a bite out of the puffed pastry in his hand, his eyes scanned the room to see if a certain boy was enjoying a meal he made. However, the Dorm Leader was nowhere to be found.

“Where is the dorm leader?” Jamil nonchalantly asked the student to his left.

“Ah Dorm Leader had mentioned how he was going to visit Octavinelle today. I believe he had private lessons with one of the Leech twins...Jade I think?” the student responded. 

“I see,” Jamil responded without any emotion. He took another bite out of his pastry and noticed how extra flakey the crust was and how rich the filling inside was. It was one of the best breakfast dishes that Jamil made since coming to Night Raven College. He took another bite and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

As winter break was nearing the end, Kalim suggested for students to practice magic out in the courtyard. While Jamil didn’t directly fight Kalim, he did make an observation on how much the other boy has improved his unique magic in fights. It was without a doubt due to the help of these private lessons.

“Of course, there is no way he could have improved without the help of someone else. How pathetic,” Jamil thought as he casted another spell on his opponent. A smirk graced his lips as this was another victory using his own improved magic.

“I refused to fall behind,” As he glanced to the other side of the courtyard, Kalim’s eyes did not meet his, only the small frame of his back.

The walls of the dorm reflected the colors of the red skies as the day of magic practice reached the end. Jamil had the highest results with Kalim not too far behind.

* * *

On the first day back to classes, Jamil quickly made his way towards the mirror chamber. While he no longer had breakfast duty now that winter break was over, he still found himself running a little late that morning. As the mirror portal became a few strides within reach, Jamil took notice of who was standing in front of him. Kalim’s hair was no longer messy, even his head wrap and school uniform looked the way it should.

An unfamiliar feeling stirred within Jamil. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Kalim turned around after he realized that someone was behind him.

“Good morning Jamil!” These words, despite being burned into Jamil’s memory from child hood, suddenly felt very far away.

“Let’s have a great start to the new year!” Kalim’s voice, which always rang crystal clear like the skies in the Land of Hot Sands, no longer felt like home.

As Kalim stepped forward to enter the mirror, Jamil grabbed the other boys’ sleeve out of instinct. The boy in front stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Jamil. For the first time in weeks, their eyes met directly and was followed by silence.

The same feeling that Jamil felt earlier grew stronger with each passing second. He wasn’t quite sure what that feeling was, but its presence grew more unpleasant as time went on. Was it the feeling of being left behind that Jamil hated? Was it the fact that Kalim can continue on without him around that felt like his blood ran cold? Realizing what he had done, Jamil released his grasp on Kalim.

“As equals, I won’t hold back. I will surpass you in every way so don’t expect me to babysit you,” Jamil declared.

Kalim’s surprised expression changed into his usual friendly smile, “Of course! I won’t lose to you!”

Without a second thought, Kalim grabbed Jamil’s hand dragged both of their bodies through the mirror. The warmth from Kalim’s hand trickled up Jamil’s hand.

“This idiot. Always acting before thinking,” Jamil thought to himself as the faintest look of relief crossed his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little snippet I decided to write on a whim! While I did my best to proofread and grammar check a lot of this, I apologize for any errors you may find. It's late at night and I have Scarabia brainworms. Please come yell at me about Twisted Wonderland on twitter @mintyhoneyy :3


End file.
